Clad metals appeal to those in the fabricating arts because they combine the attributes of different metals into a single piece of material. More particularly, clad metals combine the high conductivity, good workability and low cost of carbon-steels, with the high hardness, good corrosion resistance and superior surface finish of stainless steels.
Examples of prior art references which concern clad metals are as follows: Armstrong U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,790, Maskrey U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,411, Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,584, Orr U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,043, Keene et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,206, Keene et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,873, Carlson et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,207, Hamilton et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,883, Bertossa U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,096, Ulam U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,445, Ornstein U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,373, Kennedy et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,812, Kemeny U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,884 and Chivinsky U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,809.
The foregoing references reveal some of the specific combinations of metals used in producing clad metals. Additionally, the foregoing references discuss some of the problems encountered in producing clad metals which display adequate bond strength between the individual components of the clad metal. The foregoing references also discuss various methods and techniques for producing clad metals including the method disclosed by Ulam for producing clad metal which is clad only on one side.